A Day at the Beach
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: You'd think that a day at the beach would be a simple thing... but not for Lilo, Stitch and their ohana. Slight crude humor and strong language. Please RR.
1. Getting to the Beach

A Day at the Beach

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: Getting to the beach

The summer was already more then half over and Kioko's time left on the planet continued to grow shorter. But not a single moment was wasted. It was a typical sunny, warm day on the island but some strong tropical storms were heading there way. So to take advantage of the perfect weather it was decided that the ohana would head down to the beach for a day of good old fun in the sun.

The kids were the most excited out of every one about going to the beach and were frantically running around their room gathering all of their beach toys.

"This is going to be so fun!" cheered Kina as he dug through their closet, pulling out pals and shovels.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait!" added Ashley as she shoved a Frisbee into a small bag. "But I really wish Mom didn't want us to wear these bathing suits." Continued Ashley as she held hers up to her chest. It was a simple one piece bathing suit with a tie-dye print on it.

"You mean… we were supposed to wear those?" asked Oki.

"Yeah… what did you think they were for?" asked Kina as he turned to face his older brother.

"Well I uh…" started Oki as a single bathing suit draw-string hung from the corner of his mouth.

Both Kina and Ashley notice right away. "You ate your bathing suit?" asked Kina in a shocked tone.

"Oooooh, you're going to be in sooo much trouble." Chimed Ashley with a smirk.

"Your… not going to tell on me are you?" asked Oki as he gulped down the string.

Kina and Ashley both looked at each other with wicked little smirks before turning away from Oki and getting into a huddle position. Oki looked on with a nervous look as his brother and sister whispered back and fourth. After a minute they turned back to face him.

"Ok, we won't tell on you under one condition." Started Kina.

"You have to clean the room for the next month." Finished Ashley.

Oki's nervous expression was instantly replaced by an angry one. "What? No way! I'm not going to clean the room by myself for a whole month… that's torture!" shouted Oki as he turned away and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well then I guess we have no choice but to tell." Said Kina as he walked up next to Oki.

"You wouldn't dare." Growled Oki as he looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Kina just gave a smirk. "Oh Mom… guess what Oki did?" shouted Kina, causing Oki to look at him with a shocked expression. Kina was about to continue but Oki quickly stepped in front of him.

"Ok, ok… I'll clean the room for a month. Just don't tell Mom and Dad what I did."

Both Kina and Ashley gave satisfied smiles. "Deal." Blurted Kina.

"Now that that's settled, let's get back to packing. I don't want to forget anything." Said Ashley as she turned back to her bag.

Oki and Kina both nodded and quickly got back to gathering their toys. Meanwhile Stitch and Angel were in their room packing some towels into a purple beach bag. Stitch had a cheery smile on his face as he brought over the last of the beach towels. But Angel had a look on her face like she was thinking about something. Something that seemed to worry her.

Stitch did not fail to see his mate's worried expression. "Hey what's wrong? I thought you wanted to go to the beach." Asked Stitch with a concerned voice.

"I do… it's just that I've been thinking about something lately." Replied Angel in a quiet voice.

"Thinking about what?" asked Stitch as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's nothing… don't worry about it."

"Are you sure everything's ok?"

Angel gave a small laugh as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure; it's just something that's been on my mind for awhile."

"It's not about me is it?"

Angel once again gave a small, half hearted laugh as she turns to Stitch and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. Stitch gave a startled gasp but soon returned the hug.

"No, it's not about you, it's about me." Starts Angel as she rests her cheek on his shoulder. "But it's nothing too important, let's not let it ruin today. Ok?" Finishes Angel as she gives Stitch a small kiss on the cheek.

Stitch continued to look at her with a confused/concerned look. "Are you sure it's not important?"

"I said I'm sure. Now come on, I'm sure the kids are getting impatient. Plus I really want to get out there and warm my fur."

Angel pulled away from the hug and went back to packing the towels with a smile. Stitch scratched the back of his head in confusion; it was as if her entire mood had suddenly lifted. But Stitch couldn't help but think that she was hiding something. Despite his suspicions Stitch continued to help Angel pack.

A couple minutes later every one started to pile into the buggy and Nani's jeep. Jumba and Pleakly were already waiting in the Buggy and Nani was in the jeep. Lilo was carrying a cooler down the steps along with a few folding chairs. She gave a groan as she lifted the cooler into the buggy and then gave a sigh as she set it down.

"Why didn't you have Stitch carry that out?" asked Nani.

"Because, him and Angel are still busy with the kids." Replied Lilo as she walked over and hopped into the jeep.

After a few more minutes Stitch, Angel and the kids still hadn't come out of the house. Nani started to get impatient. "Come on you guys! We want to get there before all the good spots are taken!" shouted Nani.

"Well be there in a minute, Nani!" shouted Angel from inside the house.

Nani gave a frustrated sigh as she leaned back in the driver's seat. "Don't worry, Kioko said he'd meet us down there… he'll save us a good spot." Blurted Lilo.

**MEANWHILE**

Kioko was walking across the beach; he was wearing nothing but a black swimsuit (Of course) with a red stripe running down the sides of the legs. He was dragging a couple beach chairs behind him along with a small duffle bag. He suddenly comes to a stop as he spots a perfect little spot near a couple of palm trees.

"Well, looks like it's my lucky day. I managed to find this perfect spot… in the middle of tourist season." Said Kioko with a rather content smile on his face.

He placed the two chairs in the shade of the palm trees and set the duffle bag down on the ground. "I'm sure they'll like it here. What am I saying… they better like it here. Parking was a pain in the ass."

Kioko continued to set up his stuff; he set his duffle bag down, turning away from the two chairs for just a moment. He dug through the bag for a moment before pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses. He puts them on and then turns back towards the chairs. But when he turned around he found a large woman sitting in one of the chairs, a large picnic basket in the other chair.

"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing? Those were my seats!" shouted Kioko.

The woman looked up at him with a smug look. "I didn't see you sitting in them."

"I wasn't even three feet away from them!"

"That doesn't mean they were yours. For all I know these could be some one else's… I saw you going through that bag. You were probably stealing stuff. I know what you punk kids are like, with your hip hop and your pants falling off of your butt. You're all low lives, just look at those ridiculous stripes on your face. Are you in some sort of gang?"

The expression on Kioko's face at this point was pure anger. His fists were balled in fists of rage, his teeth were clenched, his upper lip twitched and a growl emanated from deep in his throat. After a minute or two Kioko managed to get his anger under control enough to speak… or in this case to yell.

"Listen Lady I was not stealing… this is my bag and those are my chairs! Even if they weren't mine you still aren't allowed to just walk up and take them!"

"Listen here young man, I am the senator's wife and I'm allowed to do anything I want."

"I don't care if you're the president's wife, you can't have those seats!"

The woman shot Kioko an icy glare before giving a shrug. Kioko gave another growl as the woman closed her eyes. "If you don't get up off of that seat, I will personally roll your fat ass into the middle of the street, and then call a steam roller to come flatten you into a pancake!"

"I'd like to see you try." Growled the woman as she glared up at Kioko.

"You'd like to see me try huh? Well come on then lets see what you've got."

"Oh boy, you've messed with the wrong woman today." Growled the woman as she got to her feet.

"I have, have I? Well, prove it!" yelled Kioko.

**MEANWHILE**

Lilo, Stitch and every one else had finally gotten on the way towards the beach. Every one except for Jumba and Pleakly were squeezed into Nani's jeep. All of the stuff was with Jumba and Pleakly in the buggy, which was following close behind. Nani, Lilo, Stitch and Angel were in the front of the jeep and the kids were in the back seat.

"I just love the smell of the ocean… it's so relaxing." Said Lilo as she smiled pleasantly.

"Your right about that." Replied Angel.

"I hope the beach isn't too crowded." Blurted Stitch.

"It shouldn't be we aren't getting there to late in the day." Replied Nani.

"Yeah, but you never know during tourist season." Added Lilo.

"Well we'll find out here in a minute… we're almost to the beach." Said Nani.

At that moment Angel turned around in her seat to face the kids, who were looking around excitedly. "Do you have your bathing suits?"

Kina and Ashley turn to face their mother but Oki continues to look out at the passing scenery with a nervous look. "We have our bathing suits but…" started Ashley.

"But what?" asked Angel as she raised her eyebrow.

"But Oki doesn't." finished Kina.

"And why not?" asked Angel as she looked at Oki. "Did you leave it at home?"

Oki didn't say anything at first as he slowly looked towards his mother. "Well, I uh…" started Oki as he nervously twiddled his thumbs.

As Oki tried to come up with an excuse his siblings saw a perfect opportunity to get their brother into trouble. "He didn't leave it at home." Blurted Kina.

Angel looked away from Oki and turned to face Kina and Ashley. "Then what did he do with it?"

At that moment Oki realized what his brother and sister were doing. He quickly looked towards them with a threatening look. But that didn't even slow them down.

"He ate them." Blurted Ashley with a small smile.

A dumbfounded/ surprised look instantly appeared on their mothers face. "You guy's said you wouldn't tell!" shouted Oki.

"We never shook on it now did we?" replied Kina with a smug look.

"Why you little…" started Oki as he began to growl.

Kina and Ashley both gave small laughs as they looked at their brother. "Just consider that payback for all of those noogies you gave us." Said Ashley with a small laugh.

"Yeah well… you can forget about me cleaning the room for a month!" shouted Oki.

"Oh no, you'll be cleaning that room." Blurted Angel in an upset tone.

Oki quickly looked towards his mother with a shocked expression. "What?"

"You heard me; Oki what did we tell you about eating things your not supposed to?"

"You told me not to." Sighed Oki as he looked down.

"That's right and you didn't listen, so for the next month you will keep that room clean." Scolded Angel as Kina and Ashley looked on, snickering slightly. "Don't push it you two, or else you'll be helping him." Threatened Angel as she looked over at Kina and Ashley.

Kina and Ashley sank into their seats as their ears dropped down to their shoulders. Angel gave the three of them one last look before turning back to face the front. She gave a heavy sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"He's definitely your son." Blurted Angel as she looked over at Stitch from the corner of her eye.

Stitch gave a guilty smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I've gotten better. When's the last time I ate something that wasn't food?"

Angel raised her eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest as she looked over at her mate. "Last Saturday night… remember?"

Stitch's ears instantly fell down to his shoulders and his guilty smile was replaced by an uncomfortable one as he saw Lilo and Nani giving him weird looks. Stitch shifted nervously in his seat as he slowly leaned in towards Angel.

"Uh… lets not talk about that sort of thing here." Whispered Stitch into Angel's ear.

Angel only looked away with a small laugh. There was a moment or two of awkward silence before Nani finally spoke up. "Well, we're here."

The kids gave a joyful cheer despite the fact that they just got yelled at. Lilo gave a sigh as they pulled into the parking area. "I can't wait to hit that surf." Said Lilo as she looked out towards the crashing, blue waves.

"What do you mean 'Hit' the surf?" asked Angel as she looked at Lilo curiously.

"Oh! That's right…" started Stitch. Angel looked away from Lilo and over at Stitch. "You've never been surfing before. I can't believe that we've been together for all this time and I have never taken you surfing. We'll just have to remedy that sometime today."

"Surfing? That doesn't hurt does it?" asked Angel.

"No, no it doesn't hurt at all." Said Lilo with a smile. "It's really fun; you and Stitch will have a great time."

"Ok." Said Angel with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey look, there's Kioko's motorcycle." Blurted Nani as they drove past a sleek black motorcycle. "I hope he saved us a good spot."

"I'm sure he did, Nani. But let's find a parking spot first." Said Lilo as she looked around for a space.

After a few minutes and a few rude gestures exchanged between other cars trying to park, they finally found a couple of spots. Everyone quickly unloaded form the vehicles, the kids were the first ones out of the jeep. Stitch and Jumba unloaded all of the stuff from the back of the buggy and quickly joined up with everyone else as they stepped onto the beach.

"Ok, now we need to find Kioko. Hopefully he picked a good spot." Said Nani as she looked around for the pirate.

They looked around for a few more moments before Kina finally spotted Kioko. "Hey, isn't that uncle Kioko over there?" asked Kina as he pointed towards some palm trees.

Every one looks towards where Kina was pointing. There, underneath a couple of palm trees was Kioko, his head buried deep in the sand. "Yep, that's him alright. I'd recognize that swim suit anywhere." Said Lilo with a slight sigh.

The group made their way over to where Kioko was trying to pull his head out of the sand. "Well, at least he was for to be picking good spot." Blurted Jumba as he looked around.

Lilo gave another sigh as she walked over next to Kioko. "Yeah, but I wonder what trouble he got himself into. Come on Stitch, help me pull him out." Ordered Lilo.

The two of them grab onto Kioko's legs and give one good yank, freeing Kioko's head from its sandy prison. Kioko instantly sprung to his feet. "Ok, where'd that fat as-" Kioko suddenly stopped as he realized who had pulled his head lose. His eyes fell onto the kids who were looking up at him curiously. "-paragus get to? Yes, where did that fat asparagus get to?"

The entire group was now looking at him like he was crazy. Kioko looked around at every one for a few minutes, growing more and more uncomfortable and embarrassed by the minute.

"What?" asked Kioko after a few minutes.

A few minutes later the awkward silence had ended and every one was getting prepared. They set up a few blankets in the shade for the kids, a beach umbrella was placed on the opposite side of the chairs and the cooler was set in between the chairs.

"Nani, could you pass me the sun tan lotion?" asked Lilo as she removed her shorts and shirt, revealing a pink and red bikini. Nani hands her sister a bottle of sun tan lotion. "Do you need any Kioko?" asked Lilo as she squirted some on her leg and began to rub it in.

"No thanks Lilo, my skin isn't as sensitive to UV radiation. I could lay out here from sun up to sun set and I'd only get a little red."

Lilo gave a small laugh as she looked up at Kioko. "You think you aliens are so much better then us don't you?" asked Lilo in a joking manner.

They spent the next few minutes setting up and getting ready, but they finally were ready to have some fun. "Mommy, can we go into the water now?" asked Kina.

"Not yet, you and your sister need to put on your swimsuits. Oki, you don't need to, since you ate yours." Replied Angel as she started to dig through the bags looking for the swimsuits.

"Your not actually going to make them wear those are you?" asked Stitch as he walked over to her.

"Of course I am."

"Angel, they don't need to wear bathing suits." Stitch leans in towards Angel. "It's not like they have anything to hide." Whispered Stitch.

"Come on Mom, Dad doesn't think we need to wear them." Whined Kina.

"And their really uncomfortable." Added Ashley.

"Come on Honey; don't make them wear those suits. Me and you aren't wearing bathing suits, so why make them wear them?"

"I am not going to have my children thought of as animals."

"You know Angel, you've been taking the whole 'my children are not animals' thing a little too far lately." Blurted Kioko as he sat down on the end of the beach chair that was near by.

"I am not." Defended Angel as she looked up at Kioko.

"Yes you are." Replied Stitch. "I can understand not calling them pups, but you can't dress them like their human children."

"And why not?"

"Because you can't." started Kioko. "It's not like their going to pass for humans. I think the fur and the large ears would give that away."

"I don't know, I went for quite awhile as Kenny, and they still thought I was a human boy." Blurted Stitch.

"I know, that was just stupidity on the human's parts. But you don't need to hide their identities, Angel."

"I don't care, their putting them on." Replied Angel in a rather snub tone.

Both Kioko and Stitch raised their eyebrows at her tone. None of them said a word, but Stitch and Kioko both shot each other a quick glance before looking back towards Angel. After a moment Kioko finally broke the silence.

"Tell you what kids…" started Kioko as he looked over at Kina, Ashley and Oki. "You don't have to wear those suits. And I'll tell you how." At this point Angel was looking up at the pirate with a very disapproving glare.

"How, uncle Kioko?" asked the three of them in unison.

Kioko looked down at Angel, who was still giving him a cold glare. A large smile crept across Kioko's face, suddenly Kioko reached down and grabbed Angel under her armpits, lifting her off the ground so that she couldn't get away.

"Run!" shouted Kioko.

The kids instantly gave a cheer and bolted for the ocean. While their mother growled at both Kioko and Stitch. "Calm down Angel, it's not a big deal if they don't wear swim suits. It's just good that they don't sink like me." Said Stitch as he watched Kioko set her down.

Angel only looked at him with an angry stare and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you mad at me now?" asked Stitch.

"I'm upset with both of you." Growled angel as she shot Kioko a quick glance.

There was another short pause before Stitch slowly walked over next to Angel, who turned her head away. "I know how to cheer you up though." Said Stitch as he leaned in closer to her.

Before Angel could say anything, Stitch planted his lips gently on her cheek and lightly stroked the back of her ear. Stitch held this for a few moments, slowly causing Angel to lose her look of anger and replacing it with a look of content. After a few moments Stitch slowly pulled away, leaving Angel smiling.

"Feel better?" asked Stitch with a smile of his own.

Angel gave a small laugh as she looked at Stitch. "You know I can't stay mad when you do that."

Stitch just smiled back as he blushed slightly. "Ok, now that the sweet, tender moment is done, how about we start having some fun?" blurted Kioko.

"Yeah!" cheered Stitch and Angel.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Lilo.

"Well alright." Added Kioko.

**Well, that's the end of this first chapter. I know this could have been a one shot, but it wouldn't have been as good. I also apologize for some of the language that was in this chapter… as well as the little crude humor. But there will be some more slightly crude humor and fowl language in the coming chapters. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review. Later.**


	2. Sand Fleas and Sand Castles

A Day at the Beach

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: Sand Fleas and Sand Castles

"So… what do we do first?" asked Kioko as he looked between Stitch, Angel and Lilo.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to work on my tan." Blurted Lilo as she lay back on the beach chair.

"Well, what about you two? What are you going to do?" asked Kioko again as he looked back towards Stitch and Angel.

The two of them began to think, looking around as they tried to figure out what to do. After a few moments Stitch snapped his fingers at sudden insight. "I know what we can do… Angel, every time we've come to the beach you've never gotten to see the sand sculptures I make for you. So how about we go try again?"

"Hm, sounds good to me. But, what about the kids? Some one needs to keep an eye on them."

"Angel, that's what we're here for." Blurted Kioko. "Go have some fun; we'll make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Ok then, lets go Stitch." Said Angel with a smile.

Stitch gave a smile of his own as the two of them ran off down the beach. Kioko gave a sigh as he watched the two run off, before turning back towards the rest of the remaining group. Lilo was already laying on her back sunning herself as well was Nani, who was in the chair next to her sister. Jumba was digging through a large bag as Pleakly examined a shell he had just found.

"So Jumba, what are you going to do today?" asked Kioko as he watched Jumba pull his computer out of the bag and set it on his lap.

"Am just doing some evil genius work."

"Sounds fun." Replied Kioko in a sarcastic tone. "What about you Pleakly… what are you up to?"

"I am going to try out the Earth beach activity of…" Pleakly started to dig through Jumba's bag and a moment later pulled out a metal detector. "Treasure hunting!"

A dumb founded look instantly appeared on Kioko's face. "You're joking."

"Nope, I've noticed recently that people are always looking for treasure on the beach. So I'm going to try it myself."

Kioko continued to give Pleakly a strange look, before finally sitting down on the last beach chair. "Right, well have fun with that."

Pleakly soon ran off, the metal detector in his hands. Kioko lay back on the chair with a light sigh; the warm Hawaiian sun felt good as it fell on his face. A small smirk of content slowly started to appear on his face. He slowly started to lose track of time, the warm rays washing away and cares he had before. But after what was actually a short time, the warm beams were blocked by something.

Kioko could see the light disappear through his eye lids. "Excuse me, your in my light." Said Kioko, his eyes still closed. After a minute the figure still had not moved. "I said you're in my light." Said Kioko again, with a slight tinge of irritation in his voice.

Another moment passed and once again the figure had not moved. Kioko gave an irritated growl as he took off his sun glasses, in order to clearly see what was obstructing his light.

"Did you hear me I said you were in my… ahhhh!" Kioko gave a startled scream as he found Victoria leaning over him. Her face was only inches from his and she had a strange look in her eye. "Hey there, Victoria." Greeted Kioko with a slightly uncomfortable tone to his voice.

"Hi, Kioko." Replied Victoria with a dreamy sound to her voice.

Lilo upon hearing Kioko's startled scream sat up slightly and looked over. "Oh hey, Victoria." Greeted Lilo.

"Hey, Lilo." Replied Victoria only glancing up at her friend only for a second.

"I didn't know you were working today." Blurted Lilo as she noticed Victoria's life guard swim suit.

Victoria gave an irritated sigh as she finally stood straight up. "Normally I wouldn't be. But they had me come in today because their expecting a big turn out today."

"Then shouldn't you be at your post… you know… making sure people don't drown?" Blurted Kioko.

"Nah, I can hang around for a bit."

"Great." Said Kioko with a fake smile.

After a few seconds Victoria walked over and sat down on the end of the chair. She finally shifted her attention away from Kioko and looked over towards Lilo.

"So, I'm guessing the whole family's here?" Blurted Victoria.

"Yep, all of us." replied Lilo as she continued to sun bathe.

"So then where are the kids?"

"Their off playing in the ocean."

"What about Stitch and Angel?"

"They went off to build sandcastles."

At that moment, further down the beach, Stitch and Angel were indeed hard at work on a sand castle. It was a rather large castle, standing taller then the two of them combined. Stitch was carefully climbing to the top of the highest tower, a small red flag in his paw. While Angel watched from down below, smiling pleasantly as she watched Stitch climb. He finally made it to the top, planting the small flag into the tower and letting out a joyful cheer.

Stitch jumped back down to the ground, landing right beside Angel. "I'd say we did a good job." Said Angel as she stared up at the tall sandcastle.

"We sure did. But you know there's one thing that I've never been able to do right."

"What's that?"

"When ever I try to make a sand sculpture of you… some thing bad always happens to it."

"What do you mean bad things happen to it?"

Stitch gave a small sigh before continuing his explanation. "Well, the first time I tried, Richter knocked it down and it fell right on top of me. Then after Gantu took you from me I tried building one… to cheer myself up. But a wave came and washed it away. I don't know what it is but I think when it comes to those sculptures, I'm cursed or something."

Angel gave a small laugh as she looked at her mate. "Well I think they failed because I wasn't there to see them. So why don't you try again? Maybe they'll work this time."

Stitch gave an uncertain moan as he thought about being buried under another sand sculpture. "I don't know… I just don't think I'm meant to build sculptures."

"Oh come on… please? For me? I really want to see the sculpture." Begged Angel as she hugged Stitch's right arm.

Stitch's cheeks started to burn with a crimson glow as Angel gently kissed him on his shoulder. "Fine, I'll give it one last try. But only because I love you."

Angel gave a small smile as Stitch walked over to the spot where he would build his sculpture. He kneeled down and took a handful of wet sand in his paw. As Stitch began to gather the sand into a pile he glanced back at Angel who was watching him with a smile.

"Why don't you turn around? I don't want you to see it until it's done."

Angel rolled her eyes as she held back a small giggle. After seeing Angel's back turned to him, Stitch went to work. He was nothing more then a blue blur as he quickly constructed his sand sculpture. He was done in only a few seconds; finally coming to a stop with a heavy sigh. After quickly examining his work he walked over to Angel, placing his paws on her shoulders and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're done already?" asked Angel in a rather surprised tone.

"Of course, now come on and take a look."

Both Stitch and Angel turn around towards where Stitch had made his sculpture. But what they saw was not a sculpture; it was a pile of sand. "Wha…! But, but, but… it was there just a second ago!" shouted Stitch as he held his head.

Angel gave a small laugh. "Sure it was." Smiled Angel as she patted Stitch on the shoulder.

"It was… I know it was."

"Right, tell me when you finish."

Angel once again turned her back, a small smile still on her face. Stitch gave a slightly irritated growl as he looked down at the pile of sand that was his sculpture. "This time you will stay up long enough for Angel to see you."

Once again Stitch went to work on the sculpture. Kicking up a cloud of sand as he sped around the area. He came to a stop, giving the sculpture one last glare before turning to face Angel.

"Ok, it's done." Blurted Stitch as he quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was still there.

"Are you sure this time?"

Stitch gave a small sigh before answering. "Yes, I'm sure."

Angel once again slowly turned around to face Stitch. Peaking over his shoulder to see this alleged sculpture she covered her mouth with her paw, chocking back a laugh. Stitch became confused to say the least. "What?" asked Stitch.

Angel took a big gulp, trying to swallow her laughter. She removed her paw from her mouth and walked over next to Stitch. "You like dragging this out don't you?" asked Angel.

"What do you mean dragging this out?"

"It was funny the first time Stitch. But I really do want to see this sculpture."

Stitch had a slightly irritated/confused look on his face. "What do you mean see it? It's right there." Said Stitch as he turned around to face the sculpture. But once again, it was not there. Stitch let out a scream as he saw his sculpture reduced to nothing but a pile of sand.

Angel looked at Stitch with a rather frightened look as she watched Stitch clench and grind his teeth. "Are… are you all right, Stitch?"

Stitch didn't say a word as he continued to growl. After a minute he wiped around to face Angel, startling her slightly. "Ok, this time you watch me build it! That way I never have to take my eyes off of it and it won't fall down." Shouted Stitch in a frustrated tone.

"O… ok, Stitch." Responded Angel in a rather timid voice.

Stitch gave a small nod before turning towards the sand pile. "Ok, no more mister nice experiment." Growled Stitch as he extended his lower arms, antenna and spines. In an instant Stitch sprang onto the pile and quickly began assembling the sculpture. Angel had to cover her face with her arm in order to keep the sand from getting into her eyes.

The miniaturized sand storm lasted for a minute before finally settling. Angel slowly lowered her arm, finding a smiling Stitch and a large sculpture that looked exactly like her. A large smile instantly appeared on the female experiments face.

"Stitch, that looks amazing!"

"Thank you Angel I'm glad you like it." Said Stitch, the angry/frustrated tone absent from his voice.

"I'm just sorry that I didn't get to see it sooner. You did such a good job."

A proud smile appeared on Stitch's face. "Well, what can I say? I'm talented."

Angel let out a small giggle as she continued to look at Stitch, who was still smiling ever so proudly. But suddenly their little moment was interrupted by a young man shouting towards at them. "Hey, heads up!"

Both Stitch and Angel look in the direction of the boy's voice, right as a yellow Frisbee flew over their heads. The two of them watch the plastic toy, with dismay, as it sliced into the sculptures shoulder. Both Stitch and Angel's ears fell to there shoulders as the entire sculpture begans to shake ominously, the Frisbee still in its shoulder. Angel slowly started to back away, leaving stitch right where he was.

Stitch gulped nervously as he clasped his paws together, as if pleading for the sculpture to stop shaking. But his silent pleas went unheard as the sculpture began to lean his way. First slowly, then at a quickened pace it started to fall towards him. Engulfing the tiny blue experiment in its shadow.

"No! Not again!" Cried Stitch as the sculpture fell towards him.

He turned to run but it was too late, the sculpture fell on top of him, burying him completely. Angel quickly covered her face to avoid the cloud of sand that was thrown into the air. After a moment she looked back towards where here mate had just been. A worried yet slightly amused look began to appear on her face as she looked at the pile of sand.

"Stitch? Are you all right?" No answer. "Stitch, are you ok?"

Angel suddenly noticed a small area of sand begin to move ever so slightly. In the next instant Stitch bursts out from under the sand, gasping for breathe. He spits to the side, getting out the sand that had managed to get in his mouth. After regaining his breathe he looks back over towards Angel, only to find her covering her mouth with her paw, trying to hold back a good laugh.

"What?" asked Stitch in a rather forceful tone.

Angel only pointed towards Stitch's head as she continued to fight back her laughter. Stitch looks up to see a small pile of sand on his head, with a little red flag sticking out the top. "What the! How'd that get there?" blurted Stitch as he shook the sand off of his head.

At that moment the boy who had thrown the Frisbee came jogging over to the two experiments. His long, blonde hair fell down to his shoulders. Almost covering the sun shaped tattoo he had on his left shoulder. He was wearing a brightly colored swimsuit that you couldn't look at for more then a few seconds.

"Sorry about that little doggie dudes." The boy had a distinct surfer voice. The boy reached down behind Stitch pulled the Frisbee out of the sand. "See you around little doggie dudes." The boy placed his hand on Stitch head and briskly rubbed it, messing Stitch fur up in the process.

The boy soon ran off, leaving Stitch with a dumbfounded look. Angel could no longer contain her self as she broke out into hysterical laughter. She soon fell to the ground and began rolling around on the sand, with her paws clasped tightly over her stomach. Stitch only gave her a dirty look as he watched her laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah, it's real funny. Laugh it up why don't you. I bet you wouldn't be laughing if a sand sculpture fell on you." Growled Stitch as he looked away angrily.

Angel stopped rolling on the ground and quickly got up, still laughing a little. She walked over to Stitch and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Stitch, it was just so funny." Said Angel between heavy breathes.

Stitch gave a huff as he looked away rather angrily. Angel gave a small smile as she placed her hand on Stitch shoulder. "Don't be mad, Stitch. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Angel again gave a small laugh as she crawled around in front of Stitch. He gave a slightly startled gasp as she lifted up his head with her fingers. Angel slowly leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. The two of them held the kiss for quite some time, before Angel finally pulled away. Leaving Stitch with a rather satisfied smile.

"Well, that's a good start." Blurted Stitch as he looked up at Angel.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before finally breaking out into a fit of laughter. Meanwhile, back with the rest of the family, every one was still just sitting around. Kioko had a rather confused look on his face as he looked towards Victoria out of the corner of his eye. Only because Victoria was still sitting in a near by chair, staring at him with a small smirk.

Her expression finally got to him and forced him to speak. "What's wrong with you?" said Kioko almost shouting.

"What do you mean?" asked Victoria, who continued to stare at him.

"You've been staring at me with that ridiculous look on your face for the past half an hour."

"What ridiculous look? I don't know what your talking about." Replied Victoria as she gave a small shrug.

"You know exactly what look." Growled Kioko.

"You mean the look of an innocent girl, smitten with the thoughts of passion and romance?" Victoria had a dreamy quality to her voice as she fluttered her eye lashes delicately.

Kioko was left with a dumbfounded/frustrated/confused look on his face. "Isn't there some place you're supposed to be?"

"Like where?" asked Victoria, maintaining her dreamy tone.

"Like at your post. You know… your job."

"Aw, I don't think I need to be there now."

The girls persistence was starting to bother him, he took a quick glance around, trying to think of something to say in order to get out of there. An idea quickly came to him. "You know, Victoria, I think it would be smart to get back to your post."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think I see some one drowning." Answered Kioko as he looked toward the ocean and pointed.

Victoria instantly snapped out of her dream like state and quickly looked towards where the pirate was pointing. Her eyes quickly scanned the ocean, searching for some sign of trouble. But after a few moments she got a confused look on her face, as she could not see any sign of trouble.

"But, I don't see any…" started Victoria as she looked back towards where Kioko had been seated. But when she looked back, Kioko was gone. "Hey, where did he go?"

Lilo's chuckle suddenly came from behind Victoria, causing the red head to turn and look towards her friend. "What are you laughing about?"

"You just fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, Victoria." Blurted Lilo as she looked over at her friend with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Kioko got you to look the other way and while your attention was lifted from him he took off."

A rather surprised look suddenly appeared on the young woman's face. "He what?"

At that moment Kioko was halfway down the beach crouched on top of a palm tree, a relieved look on his face. "Thank god she fell for that. I don't know what thoughts were going through her head but I'm glad I got out of there." Kioko gave a slight sigh as he leaned back slightly. "You've got to really watch your step when dealing with teenage girls."

Kioko gave another relieved sigh as he leaned back a little farther. But this time he leaned back to far and lost his grip on the narrow top of the tree. He quickly fell to the concrete side walk below him. "Ow! Son of a b…."

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'm rather disappointed with this one; I didn't get as much into it as I had originally planned. I try to stick to a 15 page chapter rule and I just didn't have the room. So I wouldn't blame you if you were slightly disappointed with this chapter. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review… thank you.**


	3. Hitting the waves

A Day at the Beach

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: Hitting the waves

It seemed as though they had just gotten to the beach but already the day was starting to fly by. After a short period Kioko had returned to his seat, after seeing Victoria walk off towards her post. Stitch and Angel had returned from their little sand sculpture building fiasco and they were now resting underneath the umbrella. Pleakly had also returned from his little excursion, carrying with him a small bag of loose coins and a safety pin.

The kids had also tired themselves out in the ocean and were now playing with their buckets and shovels just a few feet from every one else. Lilo sat up with a sigh, looking around at every body just sitting around not doing much made her want to do something more active. After another moment of looking around Lilo finally had to say something.

"Well, what do you all want to do now?" asked Lilo as she glanced between Kioko, Stitch, Angel and every one else.

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Lilo and then glanced around at each other. "I don't know… we've still got tons of time before the day is over. There's plenty of things to do still." Blurted Nani as she looked at her watch.

There was another short pause among the group before Stitch finally came up with an idea. "I know, how about we go surfing?"

"Now there's an idea!" shouted Lilo in agreement.

"But, I've never been surfing before. I wouldn't know what to do." Said Angel as a slightly worried looked appeared on her face.

Angel's worried tone was countered by Lilo's small laugh as the girl got up and walked over to the two experiments. Lilo kneeled down beside Angel and placed a gentle hand on her head. "Don't worry about it, Angel. Tell you what, me and Stitch will go out first. That way you can see how it works."

Angel's uncertain look remained on her face as she nodded in agreement. Lilo returned her look with another smile. Lilo quickly got back up to her feet and walked over behind Jumba's seat. From behind the chair she lifted a medium sized surf board. It had a red racing stripe running down the center of it; the tip was painted black with a green emblem in the center of it.

"I'll join you two in a moment." blurted Nani.

"Ok, Nani. Come on Stitch, lets hit that surf!" cheered Lilo as she raced off towards the water.

"Yeah!" shouted Stitch as he bound after her on all fours.

Angel gave a slightly concerned moan as she watched Lilo and Stitch make their way into the water. "Don't worry about them, Angel." Said Kioko as he looked over at the pink experiment.

"Are you sure they'll be alright? I mean Stitch can't even swim and their going out into the ocean and…" Angel's tone was growing more and more frantic as she went on. But she was quickly interrupted by Kioko's calm voice.

"I said don't worry. They've been surfing together for years, they've basically become pros. And if Stitch were to fall in he'd have Lilo there to save him."

"But what about when I'm out there with him?"

Kioko gave a slightly frustrated sigh, growing annoyed by Angel's lack of faith. "You can swim; if he falls in when you two are out there you can save him."

"But…"

"No, no buts… every thing will be fine. Just watch and you'll see."

Angel gave a defeated sigh as she turned back to face the ocean. Lilo and Stitch were a little ways out, waiting for the next good wave. Stitch was crouched at the front of the surf board, his stub of a tail wagged with anticipation. Lilo was sitting at the back of the board, in order to keep the board balanced. A small wave gently passed beneath them; Stitch gave a sigh as he watched the wave crash almost uneventfully on the shore.

"I guess the waves aren't good today." Moaned Stitch, the sound of disappointment heavy in his voice.

"I don't think so, Stitch." Chimed Lilo.

Stitch's ears perked up with curiosity as he looked back towards Lilo. The girl was looking over her shoulder at a rather large swell that was heading straight for them. "Get ready, Stitch."

"I'm ready, Lilo. Let's go."

Lilo begins to paddle towards the shore as the wave quickly caught up to them. In the next moment the two of them were riding the wave. Lilo got to her feet, bending her knees slightly with her arms out to the side. Stitch gave an ecstatic cheer as the two of them slide down the front of the wave.

Back on the beach every one was watching the two have fun. "Whoa, cool!" chimed the kids in unison as they watched their father and aunt ride the wave.

"See, Angel. There's nothing to worry about. And look how much fun their having." Blurted Kioko as he looked over at Angel.

"I guess your right, and it does look rather fun."

"So, are you going to give it a try?"

"I guess so." Replied Angel.

"Can we try surfing, Mom?" asked Kina.

"Yeah can we? It looks so fun." added Oki.

"Please, Mommy?" finished Ashley.

Angel looked at ther eager and excited faces with a slightly concerned look of her own. But the look soon faded and was replaced by a soft smile. "I guess so, but not on your own. Lilo will take you."

"I can take them too, Angel." Blurted Nani as she sat up in her chair with a small stretch.

Angel looked at Nani with a rather surprised look. "You'd really do that, Nani?"

"Of course I would." Replied Nani with a rather bright smile.

"Well, thank you."

"It's no problem, we're all ohana here."

Angel and Nani both exchanged small smiles as Nani got to her feet and grabbed her surf board. Within moments Nani was in the water along side Lilo and Stitch. She told Lilo what the kids wanted to do and Lilo gladly accepted the job. After a few more minutes of surfing around, both Lilo and Nani returned to shore.

"Well, who wants to go next?" asked Lilo as she carried her board up the beach. Stitch was walking along side her, his fur wet from the ocean spray. "Angel?"

Angel looked up at her rather surprised. "No, not yet. I'm still not quite ready, why don't you take the kids out first. Their most anxious after all."

"Ok, if that's what you want. Come on kids, time to show you what surfing is all about."

"Yeah, let's go!" cheered Ashley.

"This is going to be so cool." Added Oki as he and Kina ran a little bit ahead of Lilo and Nani.

"Yeah it will!" replied Kina.

Stitch, after drying himself off with a towel, walked over to Angel and sat down next to her. "So, what do you think? Looks fun doesn't it?"

"It does look pretty fun." Admitted Angel with a small smile.

"Then why didn't you go out this time?" asked Kioko.

Angel just shrugged as she continued to watch the kids; Lilo and Nani go out to sea. "I just didn't want the kids to start whining." Defended Angel as she folded her arms over her chest.

Kioko gave an unconvinced laugh as he sank a little into his seat. "Sure, that's exactly why."

"Hey, I don't see you pushing to get out there."

"I have my reasons."

"Uh huh, sure you do." Mocked Angel.

Kioko gave a short growl as he glared at Angel. But the look was quickly replaced by an evil little smirk. "Tell you what, next time… why don't both of us go out there? That way we can't say either of us is trying to avoid it."

Angel's face contorted slightly a she seemed to think about the pirates offer. After a moment of silence she finally replied. "Alright, we'll both go out there."

"Right, so… do we have a deal?" asked Kioko as he extended his hand towards Angel.

"Deal." Blurted Angel with a smirk as she took Kioko's hand.

The two of them shook for a few seconds before turning their attention back towards the kids. Even from the beach, they could all tell that the kids were having a blast. Their cheers of sheer delight could be heard, even over the roar of the crashing waves. Kina and Ashley were with Lilo, Kina was in front and Ashley in back. Oki was of course with Nani, riding the nose of the board like a little pro. The kids gave another joyful cheer as Lilo and Nani cruised under a wave.

"Offspring seem to be enjoying themselves." Blurted Jumba.

"They certainly are." Added Stitch. Stitch looked over at Angel, who was watching the kids with a smile. "I'm sure you'll have fun too."

Angel only looked over at him with a smile. For the next few minutes every one just watched as the kids had fun out on the waves. After a while they began making their way back to shore. Another few minutes passed and Lilo, Nani and the kids were now making their way back up the beach. The kids ran up to the towels and quickly began to dry off, getting the salt water off of their fur before it dried and became crusty.

"Ok, who's next?" asked Lilo as she walked up to the group.

Kioko and Angel shot glances at each other, trying to see if the other would back out. After a moment of silence Stitch finally got to his feet and looked down at Angel, who was still staring at Kioko. "How about we go out now?" offered Stitch.

Angel shot one more glance at Kioko before turning to face Stitch with a smile. "Sure, why not." Answered Angel softly.

Stitch gave a smile himself, he grabbed Lilo's surfboard and the two of them started towards the ocean. Kioko gave a small growl as he watched the two walk towards the ocean. He quickly got out of his seat and grabbed Nani's surfboard. Before long he was following Stitch and Angel to the ocean.

A few minutes later they were in the water, paddling out to see. Stitch was at the front of their board and Angel was in back. Kioko was paddling along side them, mumbling something to himself. They got out to the appropriate spot and turned to face the beach.

"I'm a little nervous, Stitch." Blurted Angel.

Stitch looked back at her with a confident smile. "It will be fun don't worry about it." Comforted Stitch.

Angel gave a small nod and then looked over at Kioko, who was sitting on the back of his board. "So why did you not want to come out here huh?" asked Angel with a sly smile forming on her face.

Kioko just glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Replied Kioko as he folded his arms over his chest.

Angel just gave him a questionable look and then turned forward. It wasn't long before they all heard the sound of a wave approaching. The three of them look back to see the sea swelling up behind them. Stitch instructs Angel to start paddling, and she does. Kioko does the same as the swell begins to form into a rather large wave. Angel gave a nervous whimper as the wall of water formed behind them.

She quickly closed her eyes tight, expecting to feel herself plunging into the water. But that sensation never came, she slowly opened her eyes. Stitch was standing up and was cheering joyfully. She took a quick look around, finding that they were gliding across the wave like a bird in the wind. Looking again at Stitch who was balancing perfectly on the board, she started to get to her own feet. But at the moment she got to her feet Stitch changed direction, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward. She bumped into Stitch and quickly grabbed on to his shoulders.

Stitch looked over his shoulder at his mate, a smile forming on his face once again. After a moment Angel regained her balance and backed away from Stitch, finding her own spot just a few inches behind him. Another moment passed and a smile finally formed on the pink experiments face. Another moment later she let out her own cheer of delight.

"I told you you'd like this." Said Stitch as he looked back at Angel.

"This is great Stitch. It's like we're flying!" cheered Angel happily.

Stitch gave a happy cheer and turned back to face the beach. Meanwhile Angel looked over towards Kioko, who looked like he was actually doing pretty well. 'He doesn't seem to be having any problems.' Thought Angel. 'Then why did he not want to do this?'

Meanwhile Kioko was having thoughts of his own. 'Ok, so far so good. Nothing's happened yet, maybe nothing will this time.'

Kioko stumbled back and fourth a little as the board slid down the front of the wave. He started to find his balance and a confident smirk appeared on his face. But as he found his balance something bumped the bottom of the board, causing Kioko to stumble backwards. He stopped before falling off butt his confident smirk was now a look of frustration. "No, not now! Nothing better happen." Growled Kioko as he looked around the board.

Another moment passed and he was now half way to the beach. Kioko gave a sigh of relief as it seemed that nothing would happen. But suddenly the board was jerked out from beneath him, sending him into the water head first. "Son of a b….!" shouted Kioko as he went in.

A moment later Stitch and Angel came to a gliding stop on the beach. The two of them were laughing happily as Lilo walked down the beach towards them. "So, how did you like the ride Angel?" asked Lilo as she kneeled down in front of the two experiments.

"That was incredible! I don't know why I ever was nervous about it."

"That's good. Say, where's Kioko?"

Both Stitch and Angel perked their ears up, suddenly realizing that Kioko was no where to be seen. "I thought he was right next to us." Said Stitch as he looked around.

All three of them start looking around, trying to find their friend. After a moment Lilo spots something floating ashore. She points it out to the two experiments and they quickly run over to the object. When they got there they found Nani's board gently floating in the surf.

"Well, we found the board but where's Kioko." Said Lilo as she once again looked around.

"Uh… Lilo… what happened to the board?" asked Angel out of the blue.

Lilo and Stitch both look at her, she was pointing at the back of the board. Lilo and Stitch both look to the back of the board, Lilo gave a startled gasp when she saw a huge bit taken out of the board. "That's a shark bit!" shouted Lilo.

"A shark bit?" repeated Stitch in a disbelieving tone.

"That's what I just said, Stitch."

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Angel as a worried look appeared on her face.

Lilo looked at her and was about to answer when suddenly something erupted from the water. The three of them watched as a large grey mass flew high into the air. A moment later the three of them let out a scream as a massive Great White shark landed on the beach just a few yards away from them. Lilo was so startled that she fell back into the shallow surf. They could only stare in disbelief as the massive creature's mouth slowly opened and closed.

Suddenly Stitch and Angel heard something else coming up out of the water. They turn around to see Kioko walking up out of the water. Before long he was walking through the shallows, his teeth were clenched in frustration and anger as well was his fists. He comes to a stop next to the three of them, focusing his attention on Angel.

"You see… that's why I don't surf!" shouted Kioko angrily. "Something always tries to get me! Last time it was a fucking giant squid!"

Kioko immediately turned and walked up the beach, walking past the massive shark like it was nothing. "Kioko, you can't just leave that thing on the beach!" shouted Lilo as she got up out of the water.

Kioko stopped mid stride and looked back over his shoulder at Lilo with an angry glare, he then looked down at the shark. He turned around with a growl and walked over to the shark, grabbing it by the tail he dragged it down to the ocean. With one arm he tossed the large fish back into the ocean.

"And don't even think about attacking me again! Or else I'll be having sushi for dinner!" shouted Kioko as he watched the shark swim off into the depths.

Lilo, Stitch and Angel all looked on in amazement as they watched Kioko just turn around once again walk back towards the beach chairs, growling as he went. After that the day seemed to go by pretty fast. The kids continued to play in the warm sand, jokes were tossed about and laughs were exchanged. But before long bellies began to growl, all the snacks that they had brought were gone. Eaten by either the kids, Stitch or Kioko.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Whined Oki as he lay down on the sand and held his grumbling stomach.

"Yeah, can we get something to eat?" added Kina as he too lay on the sand.

"I'm hungry too, Mommy." Finished Ashley.

"I'm rather hungry myself." Said Kioko as he sat up in his chair.

Almost every one looked over at him with a dumb founded look. "You ate two whole bags of chips yourself and your hungry?" asked Lilo with a slight amount of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, so what?" replied Kioko.

There was another moment of silence before every one stopped looking at the pirate. They decided that it was a good idea to get some dinner, since the sun was already beginning to sink towards the horizon.

"Here, Lilo, go get some hotdogs. There was a vendor a little ways down the beach." Instructed Nani as she handed Lilo some money.

"Ok, well what does every one want?" asked Lilo as she looked around.

"Just get a few regular hotdogs, I don't think that vendors going to be around much longer." Blurted Nani.

Lilo nodded and turned to walk towards the vendor. "Here, I'll come with you, Lilo." Said Kioko as he got up and walked away with her.

Lilo smiled in acknowledgement as Kioko ran up along side of her. "So, did you have fun today?" asked Kioko as he almost perfectly matched her stride.

"Well, I've had more eventful days at the beach but… it was very relaxing." Lilo had a definite relaxed tone to her voice. As well as a soft smile which even further emphasized her relaxed mood. "What about you? Did you have a nice day today?"

Kioko gave a slight sigh. "Well, besides being hit on by your best friend and being attacked by one of this planets largest flesh eating creatures… I'd say I've had a pretty relaxing day as well." Kioko finished with a small laugh.

This time Lilo gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "What's the matter?" asked Kioko as he saw her actions.

"I think our relaxing day just went down the drain." Moaned Lilo as she looked ahead.

Kioko looked up as well, following her gaze. What he saw made him give a frustrated growl; just a few yards ahead of them was the hotdog vendor. He was serving two people at the moment, Mertle and her dimwitted boyfriend Snake. The two of them were dressed in their regular clothing.

"Should we just wait until they leave?" mumbled Lilo.

"Of course not. You're not scared of those two pathetic ingrates are you?"

"No, I'm not scared of them. Why would I be, it's just Mertle. I just don't want to start any fights today." Lilo had a defensive voice as she spoke.

"I doubt that they are going to start a fight. Not after what happened at the prom." Replied Kioko, a slight amount of satisfaction in his voice.

"I hope not."

Kioko and Lilo finally reached the hotdog vendor and were immediately spotted by Mertle. Not a moment had passed before the harsh words began to shoot out of the red heads mouth.

"Well if it isn't the freak. You have some nerve coming anywhere near us after what your boyfriend there did to Snake." Growled Mertle.

"Your boyfriend there had it coming." Replied Lilo as Kioko gave an embarrassed groan.

Mertle gave a growl as she tightened her fists. "You're just lucky we're not suing you! Your boyfriend broke two of Snakes ribs, shattered his wrist, ruptured his kidney and gave him a concussion!" shouted Mertle as she pointed one angry finger at Lilo.

The fiery red heads anger was interrupted by Kioko's laugh. "Is that all? That's nothing. You just have a pathetic boyfriend."

"Hey, who are you calling pastetic?" interrupted Snake.

Both Lilo and Kioko gave him a blank stare for a moment. "Pathetic?" asked Kioko.

"That too!" replied Snake.

"You know I should make you pay for that Weirdlo!" shouted Mertle as she got back on topic.

"Why, just because I proved that my date was better then yours?"

"What makes you think he's better then Snake?" snapped Mertle.

"Well he did beat him in a fight. So that proved that he's a better fighter then you're Snake." Lilo had a smirk on her face at this point.

Mertle's face grew red and contorted as she tried to find something to say. "Yeah well I bet he doesn't bang you as well as Snake does me!"

Lilo's face turned deep red faster then anything on the planet, as an extremely awkward cloud fell around her. At the same time a disgusted look came over Kioko's face as he immediately started to gag and cough. He turned around and bent over, placing his hands on his knees as if he was about to get sick.

The silence lasted for a few moments before Lilo managed to recover. "I… I doubt that, my guy knows… how to please me." Stuttered Lilo as she tried to keep her calm.

Kioko however at hearing this quickly stood up and faced Lilo with a look of disgust and anger on his face. "I know how to what?" shouted Kioko.

Mertle gave a huff as she folded her arms over her chest. "What ever, my man's going to win the fight next time. Cause he's got a little trick up his sleeve now." Mertle had a confident smirk.

"It's more like a trick in my belt." Said Snake as he pulled his leather jacket away to reveal a 9mm pistol in his belt. "I got myself a nice gun, to level the playing field next time we go at it."

"You mean this gun?" asked Kioko as he held up an identical gun.

Snake immediately went wide eyed, as he felt his gun missing from his belt. "How… how'd you do that?" asked Snake shocked.

Kioko gave a small chuckle as he held the gun even with his hip, so that no one around would see it. "Don't worry about it; you won't be around long enough to care."

At that moment Kioko pulled the trigger multiple times, the firing mechanism clicking each time. Snake flinched as he expected the bullets to rip through him. But nothing happened.

Kioko gave another laugh as Snake realized that nothing had happened. "Did you really think I would shoot you?" Kioko spun the gun around on his finger, stopping it so that the bottom of the handle could be seen. "You forgot that there weren't any bullets in it. It's a nice toy but… if you want to even scratch me; I suggest you get something bigger." With one twist of his wrist Kioko disassembled the gun, the pieces falling to the sand.

Everyone had a shocked expression on there face at this point, even the hotdog vendor. In the next instant Kioko had his left hand wrapped around Snakes face. An evil toothy smile formed on the pirates face. "Now, unless you want me to disassemble you I suggest you both get out of here."

Mertle instantly gave a growl of her own. She raised her hand and stepped towards Kioko. "You let go of him!"

She swung her open palm as hard as she could towards the pirates face. But Kioko simply raised his hand and blocked Mertle's feeble attack with ease. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye, his demonic smile still on his face.

"Don't even get me started on you." Growled Kioko. "Know…" He started as he tightened his grip on Snakes face. "What are you going to do now?"

"Leave." Mumbled Snake.

"Good boy, now get out of here."

Kioko let go of Snakes face with a shove. "Come on Mertle, lets go." Instructed Snake as he pulled Mertle away.

"I'm not done with you yet, Lilo!" Shouted Mertle as Snake lead her away. "You and your freaky ass family are going to get it!"

Lilo gave a growl at this remark and made an attempt to go after the red head, but Kioko raised his arm in front of her. After a minute Mertle and Snake were completely out of sight. Kioko and Lilo bought the hotdogs and started on their way back to the seats. Kioko was carrying most of the food; Lilo was carrying a few drinks.

"What was with you back there?" blurted Lilo.

Kioko looked over at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you start acting sick when Mertle brought up the whole sleeping together thing?"

"Because it was a disgusting thought."

"You mean I disgust you?" asked Lilo an angry tone growing in her voice.

"No, not you. Lilo, I know were friends and family, and we've shared a moment here and there but… if you think I would ever have intimate relations with a human you're sadly mistaken."

"That's a little racist don't you think?"

"You think I'm racist?" growled Kioko.

"A little bit; have you ever even been with a woman?"

Kioko looked over at her like she was crazy. "Yes I've been with a woman before, two to be exact. And you can't call me racist, because one of them wasn't even my species."

A curious look now appeared on Lilo's face. "Really?"

"Yep, but it wasn't that weird since she was like a humanoid fox, wolf thing. I think her name started with a 'K' or something. She practically threw herself at me, apparently her boy friend had just dumped her." Explained Kioko as he seemed to remember back.

"Is that so?" asked Lilo a little skeptical.

"Yeah, but that was a long, long time ago."

Lilo gave a small laugh. "Even as a cold hearted pirate, you were quite the ladies man."

"You better believe it." Replied Kioko with a smile.

At that moment the two of them arrived back at the chairs. They quickly started handing out the food to the many starving mouths around them.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. There are two chapters left… well… maybe one longer one. Anyway, please review. Thanks.**


	4. A Days End, A new Friend

A Day at the Beach

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 4: A days end, a new friend

Lilo and Kioko had only gotten back a few minutes ago and already most of the hotdogs were gone. The sun was half buried below the horizon; the sky was filled with shades of orange, red, yellow and gold. The ocean itself seemed to be made of gold. Jumba had made a small fire using some dry palm leaves that had been lying around. Everyone was now sitting around the fire eating their meal. Or at least most of them were eating.

"Hey Mom, look what Kina did." Said Ashley as he looked over at her mother.

Angel looked over at her son as he turned around to face her. What she saw almost made her laugh but she managed to keep a straight face. Kina had two hotdogs shoved up his nostrils; he had a big grin on his face.

"Kina get those out of your nose. Their for eating not for playing." Scolded Angel. She then turned to face Stitch. "Stitch, tell your son to… oh for goodness sake."

Angel gave a sigh as she saw Stitch also had two hotdogs shoved up his nostrils, and the same grin on his face. A moment later Stitch sucked the hotdogs up his nose, swallowing them with a gulp. Kina did the same, which made Angel give a disgusted look and his siblings laugh.

"Like father like son." Chimed Kioko.

"That's for sure." Agreed Lilo.

"So, what is there to do now?" asked Nani as she crumpled up the wrapper that her hotdog had been in.

Everyone seemed to think for a moment or two. Finally Lilo spoke up. "How about we tell some stories?"

"What kind of stories?" asked Stitch

"Any kind, scary ones, funny ones. Any you can think of."

"That sounds like fun." Agreed Nani.

"Ok, well who wants to go first then?" asked Lilo as she looked around at the group.

"Well you guys can start with out me, I'll take up the trash." Blurted Kioko as he started gathering the wrappers that were strewn across the ground around him. Every one handed their trash over to him. "I'll be back in a minute."

A minute later Kioko was coming up to a trashcan. He tossed everything in, he then took one last gulp out of the water bottle he had. He then pitched that into the can as well, leaving some liquid in it. But as he turned to walk away he heard something come from the trash can.

"Hey, watch it. I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted a very familiar voice.

Kioko looked back at the can, a very curious look on his face. He slowly walked over to the trash can, trying to figure out who or what had shouted at him. He kicked the trashcan almost knocking it over, in an instant a tan, furry head popped up out of the trash.

"Hey, I said watch it… uh oh."

The creature quickly ducked back into the trash can, but Kioko reached in and pulled out the creature by the scruff of the neck. "625, what the hell are you doing here?"

625 gave an innocent smile as he nervously rubbed his paws together. He didn't look to good right now; even though it was dark Kioko could still see that his fur was filthy and matted in some places. He had also lost some weight, as he no longer had the bulging belly that he had before.

"I was just uh… hanging out… th… that's all."

"In a trashcan?" asked Kioko with a disbelieving glare.

"Yeah… in a trashcan."

Kioko raised his eyebrow as he looked at the experiment. "Right."

Kioko then turned around and began walking back towards the fire, 625 still in his grasp. "Hey, where are you taking me?" asked 625 nervously.

"I'm taking you too Lilo and Stitch."

"What? No, I can't go back there!" shouted 625 in a terrified voice.

625 quickly wrenched himself free of Kioko's grasp and bolted back towards his trashcan. He hadn't gotten 5 feet before Kioko appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Kioko's arms were folded over his chest as the pirate stared down at the experiment. 625 could see he wasn't going to get past the pirate, so he took a few meager steps backward.

"Don't even try running, 625. You won't get far." Said Kioko in a serious tone.

"Listen, Kioko… I'm sorry about all the stuff that me and Gantu did. None of it was my idea; I didn't want to capture all the experiments." 625's voice became filled with fright and nervousness. "I didn't like anything that Fish lips and Hamster boy were planning. I'm sorry, so, so sorry… please don't kill me." Pleaded 625 as he got down on his knees and clasped his paws together.

There was a moment of silence as Kioko watched the experiment plead for his life, with a certain satisfaction. "I'm not going to kill you, 625."

625 slowly looked up at the pirate, a look of relief and confusion on his face. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not. But I am going to take you too Lilo and Stitch."

A look of fear once again swept over the experiments face. "No, didn't you hear me? I can't go back there!"

"You can and you will." Replied Kioko as he walked over and grabbed 625. This time carrying him under his arm.

"But you have no idea what my cuz will do to me if he sees me!" shouted 625 frantically.

"He won't do anything to you, not with me around."

625 gulped hard, knowing that he wasn't going to talk the pirate out of it. So he took what little comfort he could from Kioko's words. After a minute or two the fire that Jumba had started came into full view, both Kioko and 625 could feel the air getting warmer as they neared it. 625 gave small whimpers as he could already see Stitch sitting on a beach chair next to the fire.

Stitch wasn't the only familiar face he saw. On the other side of Stitch he could see Jumba, as well as the skinny, one eyed alien known as Pleakley. He also saw Lilo's older sister Nani, but he did not see Lilo. How ever he did see another young woman sitting opposite to Stitch, she looked like a younger Nani. By this point they were only a few yards from the group, Kioko stopped for a moment and set 625 down on the ground.

"You can walk the rest of the way, but you can stay behind me if you're too nervous." Instructed Kioko in a calm voice.

625 nodded in understanding as they once again started walking towards the group. Another moment later they had reached the group, everyone was laughing about something. 625 quickly darted behind Kioko's legs as they entered the ring of people.

"Kioko, you missed the funniest story!" shouted Lilo as the pirate came to a stop.

"Darn, oh well, you'll just have to tell me later."

"What took you so long, I thought you were only throwing away the trash?" asked Stitch as a curious look appeared on his face.

A smirk appeared on Kioko's face. "Well, I had a good reason. Look who I found."

At that moment Kioko stepped to the side, revealing 625, standing there trembling slightly. "He… hey guys." Greeted 625 as he timidly waved.

Seconds later Stitch began to growl angrily. "625!" shouted Stitch as he leapt off of his chair towards 625. His extra arms out and his teeth bared.

625 quickly covered his face with his arms expecting to feel the blue experiment tackle him. But nothing happened, instead he heard Stitch give a startled yelp. 625 slowly lowered his arms, finding that Kioko had Stitch in a head lock. "Thanks, Kioko." Said 625 quietly.

Kioko didn't even seem to acknowledge the experiments thanks. "Calm down, Stitch. He's not your enemy any more, he never was." Said Kioko as he held onto Stitch tightly.

"But he was with Gantu and Hamsterviel." Growled stitch quietly.

"I destroyed Gantu and Hamsterviel… remember." Replied Kioko. "Now behave, otherwise I'll do more to you then just put you in a head lock. Got it?"

Stitch gave a small growl. "Fine."

"That's a good boy." Kioko dropped Stitch to the ground with a thump.

"You should know better then to attack your own cousin, Stitch." Scolded the young woman.

Stitch lowered his ears. "Sorry, Lilo."

625's eyes shot open as he looked over at the young woman. "Is that you, Lilo?" asked 625 with a shocked tone.

"Yep, it's me." Smiled Lilo.

"You've really changed, what happened to the little girl that used to foil all of blubber butts plans?"

Lilo gave a small laugh. "She grew up."

Suddenly 625 heard a voice that he never thought he'd hear again. "625, long time no see."

625 quickly looked over towards where the voice came from. His eyes widened as he saw Angel walking up to the group. 625 couldn't believe that she was there, she looked just as she did the last time he saw her.

"A… angel? I thought Gantu still had you in his prison?" asked 625 in disbelief.

"He did, up until early last year. Kioko rescued me from him." Replied Angel as she walked over next to Stitch and Kioko.

"Aren't you worried that Gantu will come after you again?"

"Not at all, let's just say that Kioko made that impossibility."

625 seemed to think about this for a moment. "Where were you anyway, Angel?" asked Kioko.

"After you left Stitch told a scary story and the kids got scared. So I was just over comforting them; their in the buggy right now." Explained Angel as she shot Stitch a scolding glance.

"Wait a minute…" blurted 625 with another look of confusion on his face. "Kids?"

Angel gave a soft smile, as did Stitch. "Yeah, me and Stitch have our own little ohana now." Angel wrapped her arms around Stitch's neck in a light hug.

"Why don't you call them over, Angel? I'm sure they'd like to meet their uncle 625." Blurted Lilo.

"Good idea Lilo, Jumba, why don't you call them over? You can yell louder then me." Said Angel as she let go of Stitch.

"Sure thing, 6-2-4." Jumba then turned to face the buggy. "Children's would you for to be coming over here? We'd like you to be meeting someone." Shouted Jumba.

"I can't believe you two have kids." Said 625 as he looked over at Stitch and Angel.

"Why, after all, you knew how in love me and Angel were?" said Stitch as he smiled at Angel.

"I know…" started 625 with a certain displeased tone to his voice. "But, after awhile I started to have my doubts about our ability to… you know." Finished 625 with an uncomfortable tone.

Stitch nodded in understanding as Angel looked over to see three small figures running through the darkness towards them. "Well, here comes your proof that we are capable of such acts." Blurted Angel as she turned back towards 625.

Stitch looked over and saw the kids waking into the light; he motioned for them to come over. "625, we'd like you to meet our children."

The kids quickly lined up next to their parents, tiny smiles on their faces. "This is Oki, Kina and Ashley. Our three lovely children." Said Angel as she pointed to each one as she named them. "Kids, this is your uncle 625."

"Hello, uncle 625." Greeted the kids in unison.

"You know, it kinda creeps me out when they do that." Whispered Kioko as he leaned towards Lilo.

625 could only stand there with a look of astonishment on his face. But after a minute he finally came to his senses. "The… They look… great." Complimented 625 as he looked at the children. "They look just like you two."

"Thank you, 625." Said Angel.

"Uncle 625?" blurted Ashley.

"Yeah?"

"You smell funny." Said Ashley.

625's face went blank at the young females' words. "Ashley, that's no way to talk to your uncle." Scolded Angel.

Ashley's ears fell to her shoulders. "Sorry, Mommy. Sorry uncle 625." Apologized Ashley.

"It's alright, Ashley." Said 625 with a smile.

"Why don't you go back to the buggy, kids." Instructed Stitch.

The kids nodded and ran off towards the buggy. After the kids were gone Stitch turned back to his cousin. "Why do you smell funny?"

The question got Stitch elbowed in the side by Angel. "I found him in a trashcan, that's why." Said Kioko as he walked over and sat down on a vacant seat.

"Why were you in a trashcan?" asked Lilo in a shocked tone.

625 just sat down on the ground. "It was the only place I could find to stay." Said 625 solemnly.

"What do you mean? You could have come to us." Said Lilo in an almost shouting voice.

"I couldn't do that, not after being on chowder chops team for so long. I didn't think you would have anything to do with me."

"That's ridiculous, your Stitch's cousin as well… which means…" started Lilo.

"Which means you're ohana." Finished Angel.

"Right, ohana means family." Said Stitch.

"And family means no one gets left behind." Said everyone else in unison, except Kioko. This made Lilo look over at him questionably.

Kioko saw her look. "I'd like to keep some of my dignity as a pirate if you don't mind."

625 gave a deep sigh. "Well, that just proves that Gantu wasn't my family. Since he left me behind without any thought what so ever."

"Wait a minute, Gantu left the planet for good 3 years ago. You've been living on the streets all this time!" shouted Lilo.

625 gave a heavy sigh before speaking. "Yep, been living off of scraps out behind the sandwich shop and… stealing bottled water from tourists."

"That was very cruel of Gantu to leave you here without any supplies." Blurted Nani.

"He wasn't expecting me to last long anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Lilo.

"Well, when he left me behind, he didn't exactly leave me with encouraging words."

FLASHBACK: 3 years before.

It was in the middle of the night on the island of Kauai, the tropical forests were dark and silent. Except for one small cove, the low rumble of rocket engines cut through the silence. Another sound also cut through the silence, but this one was more annoying.

"You are to return to my base immediately! Do you understand?" shouted a small white rodent from the other side of a small video screen.

"Yes sir, I understand." Replied a large whale like creature. "But, why are you calling me back there? I still haven't recaptured the repurposed experiments."

"I am calling you back here because I have plans that require your fishy fishiness! Besides, you always fail trying to recapture those experiments, you over sized fish fingered fishy thing!"

A dumbfounded look came over the large being's face. "Yes, well… I'll be back at the base in a few hours."

"Be sure that you are!"

At that moment the screen went blank, a small elevator also rose up from the floor revealing the tubby, tan experiment known as 625. "So was that Hamsterwheel or what?" asked the tubby experiment as he crawled up to a little seat next to Gantu.

"Yes, and he's not very happy."

"That gerbil is never happy. So, where are we going?"

There was a short silence before Gantu began to chuckle evilly. "We aren't going any where."

625 glanced up at him questionably, before suddenly being picked up by Gantu's large hand. Gantu pressed a button on the ships console with his free hand. The canopy rose up with a 'swish'.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing fish lips!" shouted 625 as Gantu held him outside the cockpit.

"We're not going any where because you are staying here. Hamsterviel has no use for a lazy experiment like you."

Gantu release 625 from his grip, sending the experiment tumbling towards the shallow water below. He bounces off the hull with a hollow thud a few times before landing in the water face first. 625 slowly pushed himself up out of the water, rubbing his head and growling slightly. He quickly looked back up at Gantu, his teeth clenched and his fists tightening.

"What is this Gantu? Why did you do that?"

"I'm leaving you here you worthless little trog. You are of no use to Hamsterviel or me for that matter."

"Hey, I may not be as rough and tough as my cuz, but you can't just leave me here! At least not without a sandwich!"

"No sandwich, besides I'm sure you won't be needing food."

"Why?" asked 625.

Gantu gave an evil chuckle. "Without any place to stay I'm sure you won't last long on this miserable planet."

The ship suddenly started to rise up out of the water, the powerful engines shaking the ground as it rose. Gantu let out another evil laugh as the canopy closed around him. In the next moment the ship blasted off into the sky, spraying the still shocked 625 with water. 625 remained silent, a look of fear and confusion on his face as he sat in the shallow water.

END FLASHBACK

Almost everybody had a look of disbelief on their face, not a word was spoken for the longest time. But finally Lilo broke the silence as usual. "That's terrible; Gantu was mean but… I never thought he would do something like that."

"Well he did, and like I said, I couldn't go to you guys for help because… I didn't think you would help someone who had been on the bad guy side. I also figured that if I even tried to come to you for help, that my cuz there would kick my patooki." Finished 625 as he looked over at Stitch.

"You're a fool…" blurted Kioko. "You're a fool and a coward. Stitch wouldn't have done anything to you, not with Lilo around. You should have known that."

625 looked over at Kioko as if he had just been scolded for something. "B… But I couldn't…" started 625.

"No, there are no 'buts'… you've always had a warm place to come to. You were just too caught up in your own worries and fears to realize it." Said Kioko as he folded his arms over his chest.

625 gave a deep sigh as he got to his feet. "Yeah well… it's too late now."

625 turned and began walking off towards his trashcan. Everyone glanced around at everyone else as 625 continued to disappear into the night. After a few seconds Lilo finally got to her feet and ran over to were 625 had been standing.

"6-2-5…" shouted Lilo. 625 stopped were he was and looked back over his shoulder at the group. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to my trashcan, there's a half eaten bologna sandwich that someone threw away and I don't want to keep it waiting." Replied 625 almost shouting.

"No you're not." Said Lilo forcefully.

"Why not?" asked 625 with a small sigh.

"Because, you're coming home with us."

625's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I said you're coming home with us." Repeated Lilo.

"Since we now know that you weren't turned to ashes when Kioko destroyed Hamsterviel's base and now that you know that you're welcome at our home…" started Angel.

"There's no need for you to be sleeping in a trashcan." Finished Stitch.

"You… you mean… you don't mind me living with you?"

"Well, after we get you cleaned up and smelling better… we won't mind." Said Lilo.

625 was speechless, he couldn't believe his ears. They were actually taking him in, even though he had been with Gantu for all those years. Slowly a warm smile began to form on his face. The thought of a warm place to sleep and not to mention some good sandwiches made the fur on his arms and back bristle with excitement. But it wasn't just that… it was the thought of a family, a true family, which made him feel good inside.

625 stood there for a moment or two, his smile growing larger by the second. Finally Lilo broke out in a smile of her own.

"Well, don't just stand there… get over here." Shouted Lilo with a smile.

625's face was filled with happiness as he ran back over towards the group. He quickly got back to the group and was instantly surrounded by his new family. Lilo kneeled down next to him and started to rub his head playfully. Stitch and Angel also went to their cousin; they began talking about random stuff.

"It looks like Stitch has already gotten used to the idea of having 625 around." Blurted Kioko as he watched Stitch smile.

"It does doesn't it? That's good though, I don't want any fights in the house." Said Nani as she also watched the gathering.

"I'm surprised that you didn't object to this idea." Said Kioko as he looked over at Nani.

Nani gave a small shrug. "What can I say? I actually felt sorry for the little guy."

Kioko only gave a small laugh as he turned back towards the group. They continued to watch 625 get welcomed into the family for a few minutes before Nani finally spoke up.

"Well, we should pack up and get home. It's pretty late After all."

"Right, Nani." Replied Lilo.

Everyone, including 625 started gather things up and taking them to the buggy and jeep. Once everything was packed up they put out the fire and headed into the parking lot. They were some of the last vehicles there. They all started climbing into the vehicles they came in, but as 625 started to climb into the buggy, Kioko grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and walked over to his motorcycle.

"What are you doing, Kioko?" asked Lilo as she watched the Pirate.

Kioko looked back at her with a smirk. "I'm taking 625 to your house myself. But first I need to have a few words with him."

"What 'words'?" asked Lilo.

"Just a few ground rules, Angel knows what I'm talking about. Right, Angel?"

Angel looked over at him with a slightly scared look, but no one seemed to notice. She nodded slowly and then turned away, dropping her ears down to her shoulders. Kioko nodded and then placed 625 on the back of his bike.

"Uh, does this thing have seatbelts?" asked 625 as he looked around at the machine.

"No, but you'll be fine." Replied Kioko as he threw his leg over the seat of the bike. The smirk on the pirates face made 625 gulp with nervousness. A moment later the bike sprung to life, shaking rather violently for a moment. "See you guys at home." Said Kioko as he waved with two fingers. "Hold on tight. 625." The experiment quickly did what he was told, quickly grabbing onto Kioko's waist.

In a split second the bike tore through the parking lot, skidding onto the street at almost a horizontal tilt. The bike straightened up and continued to tear down the street. 625's screams could be heard screaming even as the bike disappeared around a corner. Meanwhile Lilo climbed into the jeep, feeling rather relieved. The day had been fun but, she was now looking forward to getting home and resting.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, just one more to go until this story is over. An important note though about my Tejina Chronicles. The next story may be put on hold for awhile. I'm afraid that I'm going to miss my planned deadline for the final story of this series. And I being all about getting things done on time has lead me to this decision. So… yeah. Anyway, please Review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Questions

A Day at the Beach

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 5: Questions

It had been an hour since Lilo and the family had left the beach. Kioko and 625 had gotten back just a few minutes after everyone else. They had already given 625 a good scrubbing and made him a nice bed in Jumba and Pleakly's room. The house was now quiet, the kids were tucked into bed and Lilo and Nani had gone off to their own rooms. Stitch and Angel had also retired to their room, but Angel didn't feel much like sleeping.

She sat in bed, the lamp on her side of the bed still on, staring at the wall. She gave a sigh as she looked over at Stitch, who was already fast asleep. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall; she still felt so grateful to be with him. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked over towards the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. She could hear that the TV was still on and she could barley make out Kioko and Jumba's voices. It sounded like they were arguing over something.

'No, this isn't the best time to ask him.' Though Angel. 'But I don't know what he'll do if I ask him. So it might be best just to get it out of the way. But it has been a long day… and he probably wouldn't like dealing with my question.'

Angel gave another sigh as she turned to sit on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the edge. 'But I can't keep hiding this inside of me; it almost ruined the day for me, and Stitch was getting suspicious.' Angel slide off the bed, landing with a quiet thump on the floor. 'And he will eventually figure it out anyway.' She quickly but silently made her way to the door. She started to open it but paused as she began to step out into the hallway.

The possible outcomes of what she was about to do began rushing through her mind. None of them ended well; a look of fear swept over her face as she slowly began stepping back into the room. But once again she stopped; the look of fear on her face was replaced by what could only be described as a look of determination and duty. She didn't want to keep feeling this way; she didn't want to keep feeling this way around him.

She didn't give the decision a second thought as she stepped out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind her. She quietly made her way down the darkened hallway, tiptoeing past each bedroom. She soon found herself standing at the top of the stairs, the soft, yet eerie glow of the television illuminating the area at the bottom of the steps. She gulped slightly as she began descending the stairs. One of the steps squeaked as she stepped down onto it, causing her to tense up her entire body.

After a moment she continued to make her way to the first floor. She reached the bottom of the steps and began walking towards the living room. She kept in the shadows as best as possible, not wanting to be seen just yet. Her anxiousness and her fear began rushing back as she neared the doorway leading to the living room. She stopped just as she got to the doorway, pressing her back against the wall and taking shallow breathes.

'Come on, Angel… you can do this. You'll feel better once you get this done with.' Thought Angel as she peered around the corner into the living room. Jumba and Kioko were sitting on the couch watching something on TV and arguing over something. Angel quickly hide behind the wall when she thought Jumba had seen her.

'Stop this!' screamed Angel in her head. 'There's no reason why you should be acting like this.' Angel gave a sigh. 'Lets get this over with.'

Angel once again turned around the corner to the living room; she slowly began walking into the room. Jumba and Kioko didn't even notice her, they just kept arguing.

"I'm telling you Jumba, if he adds another proton he's going to get a new element not found on any periodic table anywhere!" said Kioko almost shouting.

"I am being evil genius here and I am for to be saying he will be getting simple plorganarian alloy."

"If you're such a genius you should know that an alloy is the result of combining to existing metals. An alloy cannot be made by adding a single proton to one metal."

Jumba gave a huff as he folded his large arms over his chest. "Well excusing me, my field is being illegal genetic mutation, not metal working."

"Well you should know your elements considering the fact that you need certain metals to create a living creature. And you wouldn't want to have two metals that react badly to each other inside an experiment."

"This is being true but…" Jumba was interrupted by a small sound that came form the doorway.

Both Kioko and Jumba looked over to see Angel standing there, a look of uncertainty on her face. "Uh, hey… Angel. What's the matter?" said Kioko.

Angel took a small breathe before speaking and when she did her voice had a shaky tone to it. "Kioko I… need to… ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Kioko.

Angel didn't reply she just looked over at Jumba. "Uh, Jumba, could we have… some privacy? Please?"

"Uh, certainly, 6-2-4. I need to be getting plenty of winks anyways. Goodnight." Said Jumba as he got up and walked out of the room.

After they heard Jumba's door shut, Kioko looked back towards Angel. "So… what did you want to ask me?"

"It's… just something that's been on my mind lately."

"Well come on over here and have a seat." Offered Kioko as he patted the cushion next to him.

For a short moment Angel did not move an inch, but she soon gave a gulp and made her way slowly over to the couch, her head as well as her ears lowered. A curious look appeared on Kioko's face as he watched Angel hop up onto the opposite end of the couch. She crossed her legs and clasped her paws together, placing her paws in her lap as she seemed to lean away from Kioko.

"What's wrong?" asked Kioko, a concerned tone growing in his voice. She did not answer. "Angel, what wrong?" this time his voice was a little more forceful.

Angel seemed to sink lower into her seat. "Kioko… are… are you mad at me?" said Angel with out even looking up.

Kioko's eyes widened at the experiments question, for a moment he couldn't say a thing. He just couldn't believe that she had asked him such a question. Especially when he could think of no reason she would ask.

"Wh… What do you mean am I mad at you?" asked Kioko, finding it hard to speak.

"Are you mad at me?" repeated Angel.

"Why… Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because if it hadn't been for me… you would still be allowed to stay on the planet." Angel's voice was quiet and filled with sorrow.

"It's not your fault that I have to leave." Said Kioko as a serious look began to appear on his face.

"Yes it is, if I hadn't been so weak… I never would have been captured and you'd still be allowed to stay."

"You were not weak, you were very strong. You never lost hope that you would be saved, and to tell you the truth… I'm sure a lot of other people would have."

"If I was so strong… I should have been able to free myself."

Kioko gave a small sigh as he too sank into his seat. "There are different kinds of strength, Angel. And you possess the best kind of strength you could ever have. You have a strong heart… and that is something that not even I possess." Kioko paused and turned away from Angel. He stared straight ahead, unblinking as the light from the television flickered across his face. "I could never hope to have that sort of strength… my heart's become too tainted by hatred and my soul too consumed by darkness."

A cloud of silence fell over the two of them; the television even seemed to fade away into silence. Neither of them seemed to move, time seemed to stand still, the only movement was from the shadows that danced around the room the light from the television giving them life. The silence seemed to last forever, but was quietly broken by the female experiment.

"Are you going to destroy me?"

Kioko slowly looked over at her once again, but he was not surprised by her question. He had sensed it coming and was, for the most part, ready to answer it. "Angel, come over here." It sounded more like a command then a request.

For the first time Angel looked up and over at Kioko, a slight look of worry on her face. Not wanting to take anything to chance at the moment she slowly got up on all fours and slowly crawled over next to Kioko. She carefully sat down, still trying to keep some distance between them.

"Now, tell me… exactly why you would even think that I would destroy you." Instructed Kioko.

"You told me… after you rescued me that… if I ever did anything to hurt this family… that you'd destroy me." Said Angel, her voice still quiet and submissive.

"And you think that you've done something to hurt this family?" replied Kioko an almost amused tone hidden in his voice.

"Causing you to leave couldn't be considered helping them now could it?" replied Angel sarcastically, but still maintaining a quiet voice.

Kioko gave a small chuckle. "It's true that I told you that but… when I said that I didn't know you as well as I do now. I could never bring myself to hurt you now." Angel didn't say anything, she looked straight ahead. "You don't believe me do you?"

Again, Angel did not say a thing. She just continued looking straight ahead, her breathing was calm but it wasn't hard to tell that she was frightened on the inside. Kioko gave a sigh through his nose. With out warning Kioko extended his right hand out in front of Angel, his palm facing up. Angel gave a slightly startled gasp, pushing herself into the back of the couch. She looked up at Kioko nervously; she was expecting to see some sort of evil look on his face. But his face was calm; he was looking at his hand.

"Do you see this hand of mine?" asked Kioko his voice calm yet heavy. "This hand has been the death of countless people. This hand has been the death of entire civilizations." Angel was focused on his hand now. "Even to this day there are times that it longs to have blood spilt upon it and it doesn't matter whose it is. There have even been days were it's longed to have Lilo's blood upon it."

Kioko paused, causing Angel to look up at him. Kioko gave a sigh as he flexed his fingers slightly. "Angel, there's no reason to think that I'll destroy you. While this hand desires to destroy everything it touches… it also desires to protect you."

Angel gave another slightly startled gasp as Kioko ran his hand over the top of her head gently. But as he did she felt something happen. The fear that she had been feeling began to fade away and was slowly being replaced by a warm comfort. After a moment her whole body relaxed, she pushed her head upwards against Kioko's hand as it continued to stroke her head softly.

After a moment she paused and looked up at him, a slight smile forming on her face. "So… does this mean you're not mad?"

Kioko smiled back at her. "No, I'm not mad… I could never be mad at you."

Angel's small smile grew into a full one in an instant. A moment later she got up and wrapped her arms around Kioko's arm in a tight hug. Kioko quickly hugged her back, wrapping his other arm around her. She let out a content purr as the pirate stroked her back and rested his cheek on her head. The two for them sat there for a few minutes, Angel nuzzling Kioko's arm gently and Kioko stroking her back.

Finally Kioko stopped and sat up straight, having been bent over slightly in order to rest his cheek on her head. Angel also let go of his arm and took a step back. Kioko slowly got to his feet, stretching his legs for a moment before turning back to Angel.

"Well, I best get going. It's late after all." Said Kioko, a cheery tone in his voice.

"Why did you stay around this late anyway?"

"Well, at first it was to make sure that 625 didn't try anything sneaky. But then Jumba and me saw something on TV and we started arguing about it. Time just kinda flew by after that."

Angel gave a small laugh. "Thank you Kioko."

"Are you sure you're ok now?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok then, I should get moving. And you…" Kioko walked back over to Angel. "Should get back to bed." Kioko leaned over and kissed Angel gently on the forehead. She blushed brightly but it was well hidden in the dark. "You've had a long day and you don't want Stitch waking up, finding you gone and thinking you've been kidnapped again."

"That's true." Replied Angel.

Kioko nodded and turned toward the door. "Goodnight, Angel." Said Kioko as he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Good night, Kioko."

Kioko smiled and opened the front door. A moment later he was gone; Angel gave a relieved sigh and hopped off the couch. She walked over and turned off the TV, sending the room into darkness. Through the darkness she made her way to the steps and walked upstairs. She once again opened her and Stitch's bed room door quietly and stepped in. She gave another sigh of relief before closing the door quietly.

**Well, that's the end of this story. The ending was a little rough but I think it came out well. Anyway, please review. Thank you.**


End file.
